


The Truth in the Lie

by Storyteller1358



Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyteller1358/pseuds/Storyteller1358
Summary: Brennan and Booth run into Buffy and find out a bit more than Brennan is willing to believe about Sunnydale
Series: Bones Turn to Dust (in a hundred years) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178897
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	The Truth in the Lie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corina (CorinaLannister)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



They were passing the Sunnydale high school the next morning on their way to the post office when Brennan noticed they were attracting an unusual amount of attention.

There was a girl in a pink fuzzy sweater gesturing furiously at a blond girl in a leather jacket who was standing next to her. “Booth,” Brennan asked, “isn’t that one of the girls from last night?”

Both of the girls were now pointing at Booth, and talking intensely, but too quietly for either Booth or Brennan to make out what they were saying.

“I think she is. So, what we need to do now, Bones, is approach them slowly and cautiously so she doesn’t run again.”

“Or we could just chase her down before she has a chance to run.”

“Yeah, because that worked so well last night.”

Before they had a chance to continue their argument, the two girls were headed straight for them.  
“What are you doing here Angel? You leave town, and now you come back and you’re skulking around in my alleys in the middle of the night poking at my vamps without telling me?”

Booth jumped back from the intensity of the girl’s accusation.

“Seriously,” the girl in the pink sweater added. “Buffy doesn’t deserve this”. There was a slight tremor to her voice, but she spoke with confidence nonetheless.

Booth stared at them blankly.

“Who’s Angel?” Brennan asked. “And why are you yelling at my partner?”

The girl, Buffy, Brennan thought pink-sweater girl had called her, stared at Booth again, looked away, and stared once more.

“It’s not him, Willow,” she told the other girl, gesturing at Booth. “He looks just like him, but, I’d know Angel, and that’s not him.”

“Uh oh,” Willow said nervously “does that mean he’s Angelus again, because if so, we should really make with the running.”

“He’s not Angelus either. He’s not Angel at all. Trust me. I don’t know what he is, but he’s not Angel – he’s not even a vampire”

She made this pronouncement as if it were a perfectly normal thing, and then grabbed Willow by the arm and started to turn away. “We’d better go see Giles. Maybe he knows about weird non-vamp twins that show up and cause trouble, poking around at my vamps. Maybe he’s been making it so they don’t dust right. I’d like to fix that – it’s way too messy to have to deal with all that dust. It’s so much more convenient when they just vanish.”

Stunned by the strangeness of the whole conversation, it took Booth a moment to put a thought together. “So it wasn’t a dead person in the alley?” he called out to Buffy’s retreating back.

She turned her head to face him. “No. More like an undead person. Or undead and then dead again? I never know how that works. But it probably hadn’t been a person in a while.” And with that, she turned again, and disappeared into the school.

Booth decided, despite Brennan’s strenuous objections that it was probably best to just let it go. There was something odd about this town, and he just wanted to get out of there. As long as they didn’t get any proof from the lab that there was a murder, he planned to be on the next plane.

A few days later, the test results came back. Hodgins confirmed what the Sunnydale PD had found – the dust was made of a substance containing quite a bit of collagen, and it seemed likely to have come from some kind of bone, but he could find no definitive proof that it had come from a human. Booth had the unfortunate job of telling Brennan the case was now officially over.

“It’s not over, Booth, it never was a case. I told you, piles of dust are not the same thing as bodies.”

“You heard what that girl told us. It was a person, at some point.”

“Oh, right, and then it became a vampire” Brennan laughed.

“I didn’t say I believe that, but come on Bones, you have to admit there’s something odd here.”

“No, I don’t. I don’t believe in fairy tales, Booth, just science.”

“Fine, Bones. If you can’t accept that there are things you don’t know, then I can’t make you.”

“Of course there are things I don’t know. I’m just saying that vampires are not one of them.”

“Again, I’m not saying it’s a vampire. I’m just saying this whole place gives me the creeps.”

“I don’t think that’s a good reason to make a decision Booth, but you are right that there’s nothing left for us to do here.”

Nevertheless, Brennan couldn’t help but notice the odd amount of crosses and garlic sold in the airport gift shop. It was strange, how easy it was for people to become entirely irrational over a few coincidences. Still, it gave her the great opportunity to fill Booth’s carry-on with a number of cloves of garlic. If he wanted to believe in nonsense, she might as well have a little fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to write this. I’m not usually one for crossovers, but when I saw both Bones and Buffy on your fandoms list, the potential of Bones being incredibly frustrated at not being able to solve the murder of a vampire was too strong to resist. The timelines don’t actually match up (even Season 1 of Bones is years after Season 3 of Buffy), but let’s just pretend they do.


End file.
